


Coffee

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Giving up coffee was Addison's worst idea ever
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I'm suffering major writers block, this is just an attempt out of that.
> 
> Enjoy

This was her greatest regret, and that was saying something considering the fact that she’d once had an affair with her husband’s best friend. Mark had asked and now Derek had repeated that often asked question, when a woman was irritable. “Is it that time of the month?” She was sure that smoke was rising from her ears as if her life were a cartoon. She felt her face turn red. She wasn’t embarrassed she was furious and then Meredith rounded the corner sipping her coffee.

The blonde’s eyes were wide and she was in front of Addison in an instant holding out her cup and Addison took it greedily. Derek stared at the pair dumbly.

“She tried giving up coffee,” Meredith explained. Addison finished her wife’s mocha latte in record time. “Better?” Meredith asked and Addison nodded. Meredith kissed her cheek and then whispered, “You owe me a coffee, I told you that was a terrible idea.”

Quitting coffee had been a terrible idea, but Addison was known for having quite a few of those. She had married her ex-husband’s ex-girlfriend after 6 martinis at a medical conference last year, but quitting coffee that was the worst idea ever.


End file.
